Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 4: Meeting Johnny
When he walked to class with Chrysta, Mumble realised he had this joyful, happy feeling that morning, and it wasn't in his feet. He had not felt this way in over five penguin years, more specifically the day he discovered he couldn't sing. He could not remember much from that day, only the laughter, the ridicule, the total humiliation, and of course the broken icicle that hit him on the head. But today, it was different. Maybe today it wouldn't end in disaster. Maybe today, life would be good. As they walked, Mumble thought up a small tune in his head. It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say, Sunshine, she's here, you can take a break, I'm a, hot air balloon that could go to space, With the air, like I don't care, baby by the way, (because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (because I'm happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do. As they entered the large classroom, Mumble saw Gloria waving and offering him a seat, next to which was the perfect place for Chrysta to sit down too. When they sat down, Gloria said "hey buddy, how was your first day?". "Oh, it was fantastic. My room is really big and spacious, my room-mate is really nice and, speaking of which, Chrysta, this is my friend Gloria". Gloria stared in shock at Mumble's new acquaintance. After all, she was an Arctic Fox. Her parents told her to stay away from anyone who was, well, not a penguin. As far as she was concerned, Chrysta (if that was her real name) could not be trusted. "Nice to meet you, Crystal". "It's Chrysta, actually". "Yeah, that's nice" Gloria said sarcastically. Mumble noticed the tone in her voice and the clearly annoyed expression on Chrysta's face so tried to stop a fight from breaking out. "So, Gloria, how was your day?" "Oh, it was great. Although my new room-mate is a little crazy. He's a gentoo, and he has these green eyes that literally POP out of his head. And he has this infuriatingly annoying voice. It's like a mix of cockney and Yorkshire, I don't know. I mean, for the love of Guin I cannot remember his name. I think it began with a J like, Joey, or Josh, or Jerome or maybe even J- Suddenly the doors flew open and a voice came in that said "here's Johnny!." Mumble turned around and saw a penguin that not only bore the description of Gloria's room-mate, but was also the penguin he had bumped the day beforehand. When he reached the front of the classroom, the gentoo saw Gloria and said loudly "HEY WHATTUP ROOMIE!. Grace, right?". "Gloria actually, and this is my friend Mumble." "Ah yes,. I believe we deserve a proper introduction after our little 'collision' yesterday". And with that he held out his flipper to Mumble. "Jonathan Harrison Khan Sherlock Pitt, at your service." "Okay, then," said Mumble. "Mumble Happy Feet, at your service." "Oh, yeah. You're that one who can't sing for toffee, aren't you." "Yep, that's me." "I like what you've done to your hair, lad." "It's my feathers. now can you please sit down. I think class is starting." Next chapter: Friends to the end Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions